


The warmth of your hand feels so soothing.

by NintendoSatoRi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, Confusing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hands, Holding Hands, M/M, Minor Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, honestly its kinda sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoSatoRi/pseuds/NintendoSatoRi
Summary: Ushijima doesn't know why he was so fixated on Tendou and his hands... until he does.OrThe first time Ushijima held Tendou's hand and then their current situation.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129





	The warmth of your hand feels so soothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay yeah, this isn't really a great fic, it's just a short drabble that I somehow ended up messing up so apologies on my behalf.
> 
> Other than that, please do enjoy the little, kinda fluffy, low-key confusing drabble I wrote!

Ushijima had a problem, one he had to resolve.  
He seemed to be attracted to Tendou in some way.

It started around the beginning of their third year when Ushijima always walked back to the dormitories with Tendou. In fact, he and Tendou never seemed to leave each other's side at that point.

It started with him paying close attention to Tendou's more delicate features like the soft sprinkle of freckles rights over the bridge of his nose that seemed to disappear in the winter, like the baby hair that fell back to rest on the sides of Tendou's face because the redhead somehow missed them when gelling his hair up, like the way his eyes were always so relaxed and calm looking when talking to him, unlike how he usually was while playing volleyball; wide and intimidating.

Then it was Ushijima having an odd fascination with Tendou's hands, it seemed.  
Whenever they walked beside each other, Ushijima would find himself focusing on the way the heat of Tendou's hand radiated to his own, would take note of how delicate it looked, pale and soft even if the bones of his hands were protruding. Sometimes they were still taped from practice, where Tendou would then reach up to pull the tape off with his teeth, Ushijima only being able to watch.

He felt something fluttering inside of his chest when looking, unsure of  
what exactly that fluttering meant.

Well, until he knew exactly what it was, almost feeling the tug at the corner of his lips as his instincts got the best of him, one day just grabbing Tendou's hand while they were walking back to their dormitory after another hard day at practice.  
Yeah, this was it.

All Ushijima wanted to do was hold Tendou's hand, how didn't he come to that conclusion earlier?

He was content with his decision, almost letting out a hum while they walked.

Tendou on the other hand was definitely not content when Ushijima grabbed his hand out of the blue, face flushing a bright red as he sputtered, the sudden tiredness that was residing in his body after the volleyball practice suddenly gone as his body was set aflame, staring at the other.

"Wakatoshi-kun, I'm only gonna ask this once and you better answer right if you don't want me to pass out... " He muttered, voice wavering and face still as red as his hair as he lightly gripped Ushijima's hand that was still resting comfortably in his own, which was turning clammy.

"And what would that question be, Tendou?" Ushijima asked, squeezing the other's hand and still not finding anything off about it. Although perhaps he should have asked before grabbing Tendou by the hand...

"Why are you holding my hand?"

Ushijima looked at him, head tilted in confusion.  
"Do I need a reason to hold your hand, other than feeling a need to?"

Tendou stared at him, then down at their hands before looking back at Ushijima's face, finally calmed down enough to not slink to the floor like a wet noodle.

"I... I guess not? Wakatoshi-kun, you're confusing sometimes." Tendou sighed out, his brain melted and far too tired to be able to overthink this. "It's not like you like me like that anyways."

Ushijima wasn't that dense to not understand that though.  
"What if I said I did like you like that, Tendou?"

Silence filled the air between them, and before Ushijima knew it, Tendou had fallen into his arms, his face suddenly back to being a bright red.  
The blood rushing up to his head, down and back again certainly didn't feel great.

_"Wakatoshi-kun, you are not good for my heart."_

Satori breathed out as he looked down at their intertwined hands, smiling at the sunlight hitting their wedding bands just right and making it glint in the evening sun.

The other only looked at him, letting out a quiet chuckle as he squeezed the redhead's hand.  
"You've told me that many times before."

He hummed, nodded, and pulled Ushijima's hand to his lips, kissing it gently.  
"I'm glad you held my hand that day, Wakatoshi."

Ushijima kissed the other's forehead, giving his hand one more squeeze.  
"Me too."

Satori smiled, his hand feeling warm as he rubbed his thumb over Ushijima's knuckles.

Hand holding was his favorite activity.


End file.
